


We're Okay

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Shawn & Sarah [1]
Category: Numina (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, Awkward Crush, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flush Crush, Fourth Wall, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Fandoms, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: During that night in the inn, a young man muses about the upcoming adventure he has.
Relationships: Sarah & Shawn (Numina), Sarah/Shawn (Numina), Shawn & Shawn's Guardian Spirit
Series: Shawn & Sarah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933264
Kudos: 2





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is gonna be kind of weird to explain but here I go: this game is an RPG fourth wall breaking game that you can find here: https://starlit.itch.io/numina  
> I played it and I absolutely love it that I thought it deserves a spot on AO3. It's still a demo but it did get greenlit on Steam so yay!  
> To understand the story, you'll have to play through. Hope you like it as much as I did.  
> Small disclaimer: This is not meant to be promotion or advertisement in any way. I just really wanted to write about this game.  
> With that being said, enjoy!

The night was peaceful. Barely a sound made, except for owls and wolves. This is calm.

Before the storm kind of calm.

Shawn was lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was yet to sleep, but honestly, no one can blame him.

_Shawn, you still awake?_

That was the guardian spirit inside his head. Damn, he scared him. He wasn't used to it yet.

"Yes, I am" The young man answered tiredly.

_I don't blame you. I feel like this is only the beginning._

"Believe me, I feel the same way".

_We are a perfect match then._

Shawn chuckled lightly, he liked it when his guardian spirit cheered him up with his humor, as dry as it can get sometimes.

"That, we are".

_I can say the same about you and someone else._

Shawn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about that?" He asked.

_The question is who, genius. I'm talking about Sarah. Also known as the girl you're sharing a bed with right now._

Instantly, the boy's cheeks heated up at the mention of the girl he helped earlier that day. She had an unfortunate run-in with the same people that are after him now, so he offered her help and they united in hopes of dealing with this together.

"Not you as well. I don't understand why everyone keeps saying that" Shawn complained, he had forgotten he was sharing with Sarah. He glanced over at her.

She was sleeping peacefully, lying on her side so she was facing him. He had to admit, she looked rather cute with her unusual purple hair color. But thinking someone is cute is not the same as liking them, right?

_Usually, it is, dummy._

"I forgot you can read my thoughts".

_Maybe you do need some sleep._

"Whatever. I don't like Sarah like that, I just wanted to help her" Shawn argued, though he was still blushing a bit.

_Shawn, how much ignorance must you have to deny that you like her after you said I can read your thoughts?_

He had a point.

"I hate when you're right" He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

_I hate when you take too long to realize that._

"Are you done firing quips at me? You're supposed to be my GUARDIAN spirit".

_Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Are you gonna do anything about your cute little crush?_

"No!" He answered a little too quickly, mentally facepalming because he made a bit of noise. Thankfully, Sarah didn't budge.

"I mean...I don't think so. I doubt she feels the same way and even if she did, we still have bigger problems to deal with" The young man reasoned.

_You're lucky I can't say anything to her personally._

Shawn let out a small giggle and shook his head.

"That I am".

_But no seriously, if you like her, you should give it a try. I do get it, we have to get this huge dilemma out of the way first but I would honestly like to observe you two on a date._

"I have never done that before".

_Which is why it'll be so much fun! I have no doubt that she feels the same way, you just gotta give her a lil nudge in the right direction._

"Sometimes I wonder if you are able to read everyone else's mind and you're just hiding it" Shawn joked.

_I wish, Shawny boy. But anyways, I better see you ask her on that first date when this is all over._

"I love how you have the perfect balance of being a jerk and a supportive friend".

_I'm not a jerk. I just have a sharp mouth but yeah, I just want to see you happy, my guy._

Shawn smiled.

"Thank you".

_Hey, I am your GUARDIAN spirit after all. You're very welcome, now get to bed, kid. You've got a long way ahead of you._

Shawn finally nodded and glanced at the girl beside him once more.

"We're okay. We're going to be okay. We have to" He lied down facing Sarah and closed his eyes.

_Such a cheeseball, and I love him for it._

"I heard that".

_Oops, my bad. Go to sleep, I'll shut up now._

Then Shawn slept without disturbance, looking as peaceful as ever.

Things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is new, I don't know what to say here....bye.


End file.
